The embodiments of the present invention relate generally to gas generating systems and, more particularly, to gas generating systems for use in applications such as inflatable occupant restraint systems in motor vehicles.
Installation of inflatable occupant protection systems, generally including airbag systems, as standard equipment in all new vehicles has intensified the search for smaller, lighter and less expensive protection systems. Accordingly, since the inflation gas generating system used in such protection systems may be the heaviest and most expensive component of the protection system, there is an ongoing need for a lighter and less expensive gas generating systems.